The present invention comprises a new zonal Geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium×hortorum and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Amri Pur.’
‘Amri Pur’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘Amri Pur’ has deep red-purple flowers with weak scarlet eyes, medium green foliage with strong zonation, and medium to tall, rounded plant habit.
‘Amri Pur’ originated from a hybridization made in the October 2004 in a controlled breeding program in Gilroy, Calif., U.S.A. The female parent was the unpatented seedling designated ‘10153-1,’ with rose-red flower color. ‘10153-1’ has more petals per flower and less tight plant habit than ‘Amri Pur.’
The male parent of ‘Amri Pur’ was an unpatented hybrid seeding identified as ‘9843-2’ with orchid flower color. ‘9843-2’ has a less vigorous growth habit than ‘Amri Pur.’
The resulting seeds were sown in March 2005. ‘Amri Pur’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in May 2005 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Amri Pur’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in the summer of 2005 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in the early spring of 2006 in Gilroy, Calif., and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Amri Pur’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
‘Amri Pur’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
Plant Breeders' Rights for this cultivar was applied for in Canada on Dec. 24, 2007 and in Germany on Jun. 30, 2008. ‘Amri Pur’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.